In Dreams
'In Dreams '''is the 5th episode of Season 3 and the 57th episode overall. It aired on November 14th 2014. Official Description When the Turtles are trapped in their dreams by creatures, April and Casey must figure out how to wake them up. Characters * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * April O' Neil * Casey Jones * Bernie * Dire Beaver * Dave Beaver * Dark Beaver * Dread Beaver Plot Trivia * First and only appearance of Bernie and the Dream Beavers. * This is the 5th time April kisses Donnie. * This is the 1st time one of the Turtles (Donnie) stops breathing) * The four beavers are the same colors as of the four turtles' masks. ** Dave is blue, Dark is red, Dire is purple, Dread is orange. * Both John Kassir and Robert Englund guest-star in this episode. * When the Turtles are in a comic book dream and Mikey says "Phew, back in the real world!", that is a homage to how the Turtles all began, in a black & white Mirage comic book. * Bernie is voiced by Bill Moseley, whose first big role was in ''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, coincidentally enough Bernie uses a chainsaw as his primary weapon. * When Bernie was fighting Casey with a chainsaw, this is a homage to The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. ** Inscribed on Bernie's chainsaw is the phrase "The Saw Is Family", referring to the gold chainsaw passed along to Leather Face in Texas Chainsaw Massacre 3. * Robert Englund played Freddy Krueger from Nightmare on Elm Street ''which is what most of the episode is homage to: The Dream Beavers have the same claws as Krueger, and the kill their victims in their dreams. Coincidentally, Freddy Krueger was parodied in the ''Robot Chicken episode "That Hurts Me" voiced by Seth Green. ** Dark Beaver's fur has the same shade of dark red as in Freddy's sweatshirt. * The episode's ending was a homage to the episode, "Fear Itself" from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Gachnar the fear demon turned out to be less than a foot tall in the real world. * When Casey was being told by Bernie about the Dream Beavers in the store, there was a poster of Chris Bradford (currently Rahzar) behind him. * The way Dire disappears behind his tail when he says "Now you see me, now you don't." is reminiscent from the Chesire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. Coincidentally, both characters are purple. * In Bernie's store there are cans with an image of Ray Fillet and a magazine with an image of the Spy-Roach's second mutant form. * Leonardo's dream may be a reference to Meteor Man, as Jefferson Reed touches a meteor to get powers just like Leonardo. * This episode's ending homages an episode from Buffy the Vampire Slayer series, "Fear Itself", where Gachnar, the fear demon, is revealed to only be a few inches in height in the real world. ** Seth Green, voice of Leonardo, played one of the main characters in the series, Oz. * Their are a few references to Evil Dead & Army of Darkness as well. ** The main characters are secluded in a cabin in the woods being attacked by supernatural creatures, The Dream Plug is similar to the Necronomicon, Bernie uses a chainsaw and is voiced by an actor in Army of Darkness (Bill Moseley) and the scene where Mikey fights Dave Beaver is similar to how Ash fought smaller versions of himself in Evil Dead. ** Bernie himself is a parallel to Ash Williams. They both work\worked in retail, they use chainsaws, defend the earth from the paranormal and they even wear similar shirts.